


Sweetwater Witch

by demonesque



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Canon Gay Relationship, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Issues, Gay Male Character, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonesque/pseuds/demonesque
Summary: The Farewell family was nothing like all the other families in Greendale.Or in the magical community for that matter.It was true that they all promised to serve the dark church at their sixteen birthdays and that all of them visited the witch academy to get their magical education but all of that was before they were punished for the crime that just one of them commited. And that crime actually happened many years ago when one of them broke their promise.For this crime the entire family was banished from the dark church of Satan and even from the town of Greendale but they still promised to stay close if their help was ever needed.The family found a new home in the town of Riverdale which was right across the Sweetwater River. At first galnce Riverdale seemed to be rather normal in comparison to Greendale. No witches, no magic, no demons and no aunts that regularly returned after their sister killed them.But all of that was just a facade as the Farewell family was forced to learn quickly after their arrival.In the underground Riverdale had a deep history of Gang revival, betrayal and even murder.The perfect place to start a new life.





	1. Welcome to Riverdale

"I think this is the last box", Dominic Farewell said as he dropped a large, wooden box onto the couch in the large living room of the new family home.  
"I am just praying to Satan that we got everything we need. Otherwise we are screwed", Jason, his husband, commented before sitting down on the floor and running his fingers through his dark hair that was hanging into his face.

Everbody in the room was quiet, minding their own buisness and caught up in their own thaughts as they tried to process what exactly was happening right now.   
This strange, big house was now their home in this weird town called Riverdale on the other side of the Sweetwater River. They were no longer in Greendale, the town were all of them grew up and had their dark baptism at the age of sixteen.

The have been banished from the place they once called home.

Rose was standing in the corner of the living room, looking at all the boxes and suitcases around them while feeling a sad little smile form on her lips. She was more than just sad that they had to leave the life she and the rest of her Family grew to love behind and had to start over again, this time way more careful since Riverdale had no idea that witches and warlocks existed.  
A sigh escaped her lips as she looked over to her twin brother who was sitting on the floor, drawing little symbols into the dust with his fingers.

A part of her knew that it was even worse for him than it was for her because now he had to carry two secrets around with him, other than Rose and their Cousin Annabelle, who only had one secret, that was that they were actually witches.  
But Benjamin on the other hand...

Her thoughts were interupted when someone laid a hand on her shoulder, causing Rose to jump a bit before turning around and looking into the soft, brown eyes of her beloved cousin Annabelle.  
The other witch, who was actually a few years younger than Rose herself, tilted her head softly and smiled.  
"Are you okay, Cousin? You seem worried" she commented and Rose nodded, pushing her own hair out of her face before looking at the floor and searching for the right words.

She knew that lying to Annabelle made no sense since her cousin could sense when someone wasn't telling the truth, so she didn't even try to lie to her.  
"I am worried about so many things Anna. I mean... how the hell are we supposed to fit in? We haven't been to a regular school in over five years and sooner or later people will start to ask questions. You know that as well as I do. It was already hard in Greendale but now in Riverdale?", Rose admitted and Annabelle was right about to answer when the sound of heels made everyone in the room turn around.

Ruby Farewell, the head witch of the Family, was standing in the doorframe, cigarette in her hand and a confident smile on her lips.  
"We will manage to survive this because that is what our Family always did. We survived everything, no matter how hard it was", the older witch smiled as she entered the room, looking at everyone around her.  
"And we don't need the church, dears. We are stronger without them since our family may be rather unlikely, even for the witch comunity, but we are like a Coven. All for one and one for all", Ruby explained and her son Dominic sighed, standing up from the couch he was previously sitting on and walking towards his mother, the expression on his face kinda angry and dissapointed at the same time.

"This might be true, mother. But without you we wouldn't even be in this situation. Without you messing up all those years ago we would still be in Greendale, enjoying our sundays while drinking tea with the Spellman Family", he explained to her, pressing his lips together and looking at her.  
Most people would be rather intimidated by Dominic Farewell, who was rather tall and looked rather angry with his blue eyes, but not his own mother, Ruby.  
The older witch only laughed, rolling her eyes a bit before looking her son in the eye.  
"Don't be such a pessimist, sweety. And see all of this as a new chance. It may be true that the curch is trying to keep us down but we can try to make the best of it. We can become our own Coven here in Rivedale"

It got rather silent for a few seconds before Dominic bursted out into laughter, throwing his head back a bit while Rose and Anna looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces.  
His laughter lasted for a few seconds before he also got silent again, tilted his head a little and looking at his mother.  
"Wow. You really believe in this trash, do you?", he asked her while looking at her. It was undeniable that there was rage building up in Ruby, something Jason, the husband of Dominic, also seemed to notice because within a matter of seconds he stood behind the warlock with the dark hair and softly laid a hand onto his shoulder.  
"Don't" was everything he needed tpo say and for some unknown reason it worked. Immediatly Dominic relazed, look at his mother and shaked his bhead softly before returning his attention to his husband who smiled at him lovingly.

"You are right dear. She isn't worth it", was all Dominic said before pressing a soft kiss onto the temple of his husband who just giggled a bit.

"Of course I am right" was all he replied before looking at his mother in law with some sort of disgust on his face, then turning around and leaving the room with Dominic who still seemed to be rather angry with his mother.

"What a nice start for a new life in a new town" was all Rose heard and saw from the corner of her eye how her mother entered the room, arms crossed infront of her chest and visibly rolling her eyes at her own mother.  
"Oh dear, don't be such a pessimist too" was all Ruby replied and her daughter Mary-Ann couldn't help but laugh.  
"You are calling me a pessimist, mother? Maybe I would be more optimistic if it wasn't for the fact that you managed to cestroy everything our family managed to built up over the last centuries within a couple of hours! If it weren't for you we would still be members of the church, citizens of Greendale and most importanly...we would still be resepected" Mary-Ann said to her mother, pure rage in her eyes and Rose knew all to well what this meant.

She, Ben and Annabelle had to get the hell out of there as quick as somehow possible, so she looked at her twin brother and her cousin, who both seemed to get what she was trying to say and as quick as possible, the three of them left the house and went out into the garden.

-

Since it was July 3rd it was rather warm outside but the Farewell children still only wore black as they were used to.  
Annabelle was lying on the gras, looking up at the blue sky while Rose was sitting with her back against a tree and Benjamin was sitting on one of the tree's branches, looking down at his twin sister and his cousin.

The day itself was really beautiful and it would have been even more beautiful if it wasn't for their grandmother and Mary-Ann, yelling at each other, so loud, that even the the three teenagers outside could hear it.

"If you were to look up dysfunctional in a dictonary I am pretty sure that it would show a pictre of our family" Rose tried to joke but as soon as the other two nodded in approval she knew that it was less of a joke and more of the truth.  
This family was awful and so messed up that no one really believed them when they told them the stories.

"One might even think that the word dysfunctional exists mostly because of our family. You three may not know all about it since you are still pretty young but all of this has been going on for multiple centuries now" a familiar voice said, causing all three teenagers to look up again and rasing an eyebrow in surprise as they saw Dominic and Jason walking towards them, hand in hand and Dominic smirking.  
Rose looked at her uncles, so many questions in her head but in that moment she was kinda overwhelmed and didn't know which one she wanted to ask first so she decided not to say anything at all.

Which was typical for her.   
She was always rather quiet even though her mind was constantly working and trying to find solutions for things that may seem rather blunt for other people. But not for Rose.

"Centuries? Are you sure about that, Dad?" Annabelle wanted to know as she sat up and looked at her abopted afthers who were standing infront of the teenagers, holding hands, looking at each other and smiling softly.

"Of course I am sure. I am almost twohundredfifty years old and I still remeber it as something that happened almost on a daily basis. So yeah, I am pretty sure, sweetheart" he explained to Annabelle and Jason also laughed a bit.

"We acutally hoped that this new beginning would make things a bit easier for all of us but it doesn't seem so" he admitted and sighed a bit, causing Dominic to softly stroke his cheek.  
"It will get better, dear", he said before kissing his husband softly, causing Rose to smile and giggle a bit since all she ever wanted was someone to love her as much and as purely as Dominic and Jason loved each other.  
But she knew that a love that theirs was arther rare to find, especially in modern times so she basically already gave it up without really trying.

Because why should she be spending so much energy on something that was probably a lost cause when she could focus on much more important things?

Once again her train of thoughts was interrupted but this time by her twin brother who finally jumped from that branch he was sitting on until now and looked at his sister and cousin.  
"You know what? I don't wanna be home if Mom kills Grandma today. So why not go ahead and explore the city a bit and finding out how we can fit in?" he suggested and both Rose and Annabelle nodded.  
"Good idea", was all the girls said as Annabelle looked at her adopted Dads and smiled a little.

Jason was the first of the two of them to understand what their daughter was waiting for as he laughed a bit.  
"Same rules as always, Anna. Be careful and be home before the sun goes down. And the same goes foer you two because I think what I just said was also in the sense of your mother" Jason said while lookimg at his nephew and niece who were both rolling their eyes but still knowing that he was right.

Especially with the careful part because after all, Riverdale was an unknown town and even stranger place for them and they had no idea what exactly was waiting for them here.  
it was like everything could happen here and a surprise waited around every corner.

And so the three of them went off into the city, fully unaware that today was the last peaceful day Riverdale would have in a rather long time from tomorrow on.

But today they just tried to be regular teenagers.


	2. A Day in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- in which the Farewell children meet Cheryl Blossom and feel like they have heared the name Blossom before

The three Farewell siblings were off to see at least a bit of the town of Riverdale on this beautiful day. Rose and Annabelle had their arms linked while Benjamin walked right infront of them as the thre of them discussed what exactly they should be doing next.  
Riverdale was kinda like Greendale but also in a way not really. Thsi town gfelt way less like every day was Halloween and way more like a town were people cared more about keeping up an illusion then beimg truely happy.

"I already hate this place. It's justmlikje every other middle western small town. Here is nothing special" Benjamin complained to Rose and Annabella who both just nodded and perfectly understood what he was saying.  
Rose felt like they could have just moved to any other small town but for some reason her grandma Ruby demanded that they would move to Riverdale. Everybody tried to get an explanation to why, but nobody got an answer.  
So now here they were.

Rose looked around as the three of them contiued to walk through the streets when she sudedenly spotted a sign with red letters that had some kind of 50s flair to it.  
"look", she said as she spoined at that sign, causing Benjamin und Annabelle to stop and look at this sign too.  
"Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. Sounds interesting" was all Benjamin said before smiling at both his cousin and his twin sister.  
"Maybe we should pay this place a little visit and try to get to know something about this town that is now our home" Annabelle suggesteted, causing both Rose and Benjamin to nod in agreement before the three Farewell children started to head down the road and towards the dinner.

-

Half an hour passed after they arrived where the three of them were just sitting in their booth, looking at all those other people in the shop and drank their milkshakes.  
This place seemed to be some sort of hotspot for the town and Rose could easily understand why that was the case.  
The atmosphere here was amazing and it felt like one could forget all their problems by spending some hours here, she thought tpo herself as she took another sip of her strawberry milkshaked and looked at the group of teeenage boys that passed them and whisteled as they saw her and Annabelle.

Annabelle rolled her eyes as she put her milkshake glas down and looked at Rose, who was sitting on the other side of the table.  
"Mortal boys are all so pathetic. I have no idea how we are supposed to fit in" she admitted and Rose nodded as she understood the concerns of her cousin.  
"We have to try, cousin. After all, this is a new chance for us all and we should be grateful for it" Benjamin explained and Annabelle sighed as she leaned over to hjim, pressing her lips together before starting to speak rather quiet.  
"I know, cousin. But still... how do you think this will go? How are we supposed to explain why we suddenly moved to Riverdale and why therre is basically no record about any of us. How long do you think it will take until they start until they start tomsuspect that there is something wrong with us?" Annabelle asked her cousin, the tone of her voice a lot rougher than it usually was, all whikle not breaking eye contact with Benjamin.

Rose could feel the tension between her cousin and her brother and decided to say something, hoping that she would make it at least a bit better.  
She felt like that if she did nothing it was only a matter of time until Benjamin and Annabelle would kill each other. And she was definitly not in the mood for any more drama. Whatever was ahppening at home was already enough drama for the next few days.  
Or even weeks.

"I believe that Mom, Dominic and Jason took care of everything. They know that we have to be careful so I doubt that they would take any risks for now" Rose explained to the two of them, hoping to calm them at least a bit down.  
For a few moments all three of them went quiet and the first one to speak again was Annabelle, who ran her fingers through her hair as she still looked at the table infront of her.  
"You are probly right, Rose. And sorry Ben. It's just that I am so confused right now and I don't know what to feel. I was so happy when my dads adopted me and I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. And now? We lost everthing" she explained and Rose heared her voice shaking, causing her to carefully take her hands.

"You are not lost, Annabelle. No one of us is lost as long as we have each other. Family is all that matters" Rose explained to her cousin and benjamin nodded, knowing that his twin sister was right.

Everything was gonna be good as along as they had each other.

-

Another thirty minutes passed and Rose was about to finish her milkshake when she suddenly heared a female voice.  
"You are sitting at our seats, you freaks" a girl with ginger hair said as she crossed her arms infront of her chest and looked at the three others infront of her.  
"Sorry but.. I don't see your name anywhere in that booth. Or any name for that matter" Benjamin replied, causing Rose to sigh a little as she hoped that they could somehow get out of this situation as quickly as possible.

"Listen here, pretty boy. You may not see my name here but that changes nothing about the fact that it's common knowledge that me and my girls always sit here. But you can not know that you newbies" the girl said as she looked at all three of them, raising and eyebrow before shaking her head.  
"But now you know it so... hush hush" she continued with a sweet yet poisonous smile on her lips while waiting for the three teenager infront of her to get up.  
Annabelle was about to move but in the end it was Roswe who grabbed the hand of her cousin before looking the girl with the red hair in the eye.

"No" was all the oldest of the three said as she looked her dead in the eye and smiled a little as she saw obvious anger ising in the red haired girl who now leaned over the table towards her as her smile became more and more evil.

"What was that?" she asked and Rose sighed as she stood up and walked towards her, ignoring Benjamin who was trying to holy her back since he knew that it wouldn't end good whem his sister got angry.  
After all that was the time when things started to randomly go up in Flames, he thought to himself as all he could do was looking at his sister and the girl with the red hair who were now staring at each other.

"I just said no, We will not leave this table just because you want us to do so. You have no right to treat other people that way" Rose said, her voice strong, as the glances of her and that still unknown girl were locked.  
"You really don't know who you have infront of you right now, do you? I am Cheryl Blossom and my family basically founded this city. So you should show me some respect", the girl who was apperently Cheryl Blossom explained as she crossed her arms infront of her chest and smiled at Rose, waiting for an answer.  
"well, I still don't care about that" she replied with a smile on her lips before turning back to Benjamin and Annabelle who were visibly uncomfortable with this situation.  
" I suggest we still go now. I am not in the mood for too much drama. After all, the schoolyear hasn't even started yet" she said to the two of them who just nodded thankfully before getting up and leaving the diner together.

"Well good to know. Your life will be hell" was all Cheryl yelled after them as the three of them left and Rose tried to stay as calm as somehow possible.

-

"Good job, sister. You already managed to piss of that one girl that seems to have an awful lot of influence in this highscholl" Benjamnin said to his sister as the three of them walked back home but Rose just sighed as she looked at him.  
"You know how much I hate arrogance and stuuf like that. That was even the main reason why I couldn't get along with the weird sisters no matter how hard I tried. They were way to arrogant for my liking" she replied and Annabelle laughed as she once again linked her arm once again with the one of Rose.  
"I know, cousin. And I am proud of your for standing your ground but still... Benjamin is right. It seems like you just made our lives an awful lot hareer than they already were. If we continue down this path it will be impossible for us to have something like a normal life" Annabelle explained and Rose knew that her cousin was right with what she said.

But it wasn't really her fault. After all she was the one that inherited the short temperedness that both her mother and grandmother also had.   
It was a curse and kind of a blessing at the same time even if most people didn't think like that.  
But since when did she care about the others?

She didn't. As easy as that.

"Maybe she will forget about us until the schoolyear starts. An besides that... do you also feel like you heared that family name somewhere before? I mean.... Blossom is anything but a common name and the fact that we stumble upon it in this town is probably no coincidence" Rose explained as the three of them reached the house, which was thankfully quiet right now.  
"Maybe it is, but maybe not. We will know it sooner or later" Benjamin replied and Rose nodded, knowing that her brother was right.

After all, each secret saw the light of day sooner or later, she thought to herself as the three of them entered the house, ready to end this day for good.  
But little did they know what would happen the next day.


	3. The missing boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which Jason Blossom goes missing and the Farewell family discovers that there might be another witch in Riverdale

Rose woke up the next morning when she heared sirens from outside her window, driving down the street. The Young witch needed a a few moments before she was really awake but as soon as she was she sat up and rubbed her head in confusion.  
She didn't know much about Riverdale just yet but she knew that the only Thing down that road was the sweetwater river. So it really confused her why the police and the ambulence would drive down there.  
It just made no sense to here but... suddenly it hit her harder than a Train.

Something terrible must have happened, Rose thought to herself as she dressed herself as quickly as possible before running down the stairs, trying to catch a clear thought while almost falling over a stack of booksthat was lying in the middl of the hallway.  
"Son of Satan, who the hell lets their books lie there? I could have fallen" she mumbeled to herself as she entered the kitchen where she only met her grandmother.

"Look who is finally awake too. I can't believe you actually managed tosleep through all the chaos that was going on at 6.30 in the morning" Ruby Farewell said, lighting herself anoter cigarette as Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest, sighing as she looked at her grandmother.  
"What the hell are you talking about, Grandma?" Rose wanted to know and Ruby laughed as she nodded towards the window.  
"There was an emergency at the river. A Young Boy knocked at our door this morning, panicking and saying that he needed our phone in order to call the authorities. He said that he heard a gunshot, screams and that a Girl was sitting on a rock in the middle of the river" Ruby explained to her granddaughter and Rose asked herself how in the devils Name her grandmother managedto stay this calm right now.  
Even from just Hearing this Story Rose felt like she was panicing too, quickly grabbbing one of the coats from the hanger before returning her Attention to her grandmother, who was still extremly calm while Smoking her cigarette.

"And let me guess? Everbody else rushed to the river in order to help in one way or another?"

-

Ten minutes passed before Rose arrived at Sweetwater River where she saw her Family near the barrier that kept the People from the Scene.  
she quickly walked over to her mother, brother, uncles and Cousin who all looked extremly worried and shocked at the same time but as soon as Mary-Ann saw her daughter her face lit up just a Little.  
"Rose, you are finally here" she said, her voice sounding extremly releaved, as she hugged Rose and stroked her dark blonde hair.  
Rose returned the hug quickly before letting go of her mother and looking at all her relatives, who seemed to be discussing something.  
"What happened?" she wanted to know, buring her Hands inside of the pockets of the coat that defenitly didn't belong to her, judging by the things that were inside of the pockets.

Her family members all went quiet, looking at the ground and in the end it was her uncle Dominic who was the first one to speak up.  
"Well, no one knows that exactly. Even we can't make anything specific for whatever reason but we know that something went terribly wrong and that a boy is now missing" he explained and Rose needed a few moments to process the words that just left the lips of her uncle.  
A missing boy and yet there was nothing to make out, she thought to herself, feeling like they were kidding her because that was basically not possible.  
There were always evidents to what happened except for when...

"Are you trying ato tell me that there was some sort of magic involved in this accident?" Rose asked, her voice barely more than a whisper as she looked at her family members who all just nodded in agreement.

She knew that it was the only logical explanation for this situation they were curently in but still, Rose felt like this was just a joke.  
Magic in Riverdale, she thought to herself before looking at Annabelle, who knew way more about this stuff than she did and without her even saying a word, her cousin knew exactly what Rose was going to ask.  
"The last known records of magic and witches in Riverdale were shortly after the witch hunts of Greendale were one particular family fled from the city and decided to seek shelter in the near town of Riverdale. They thought that no one would look for them in a town that was this close to Greendale and they were right. THey managed dto built themselves a new life here but then something strange happened" Annabelle explained, her voice barely more than a whisper as she looked at her cousins, her aunt and her two dads who were all really curious to find out what exactly happened.  
The young witch smiled mysteriously before staring to speak again, once again pulling those aroung her into her magic.  
"The family disappeared without a trace. From one day to another they ceased to exist and no one remembers them" she finished of her story.

Confused the members of the Farewell family looked at each other, all of them having the same train of thought in this exact moment.  
"Are you trying to tell us that this family is still living here in Riverdale but is hiding its magic and true nature?" Jason asked his daughter who just nodded and giggled a little as she shrugged her shoulders.  
"That or there is another magical family in Riverdale, but I highly doubt that, Dad" she answered and Jason nodded, knowing that his daughters explanation was the only logical thing they had right now.

-

During the following days the medias were flodded with articles and conspiracies about what happened to that boy, whos name was Jason Blossom but the most popular one was the one that shoked Rose the most.  
In this theory, Cheryl Blossom got jalous of the fact that her brother would inheritat most of the Blossom wealth and decided to kill him, making it look like an accident and now acted like she was nothing but the victim in this scenario.  
Whenever Rose read anything that agreed with this theory she couldn't help but shake her head about how cold hearted those people were. True, Rose and Cheryl may not have had the best start but in a way Rose felt deep sympathy for the redhead.  
After all, she had a twinbrother herself and only imagneing reading such thing about herself filled her with unbelieveable rage.

And besides that, Rose also doubted that twins, who were as close as the Blossoms were rumored to be, would even dare to think about hurting each other.  
All of this left her staring at her laptop, sighing as she tried to fugure out what the hell she was supposed to do now.  
Most people, expecially warlocks and witches, would continue to mind their own buisness and act like nothing ever happened. But that was not Rose.  
The young witch has always been rather curious about everything, wanted to know the answers for questions that no one else dared to asked which caused her to gain some weird looks from certain witches and warlocks as they tried to stay hidden from the world of the mortals.

Normally the Farewell family wouldn't get too invested into all of this but since it seems liken tehrre was magic involved in all of this, they felt like it was their responsability to help. But no one knew how so it felt like they were running in a circle with no way out.  
And while it was only the 9th of NJuly and yet Rose was alteady starting to look forward to the beginning of the school year, hoping that she would d a way to find out more about this rumored witch in Riverdale and that missing boy.

But for now she only had very little hope.


	4. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which the Farewell siblings have their first day at Riverdale High

“I already hate this place” was all Annabelle Farewell mumbled as she climbed out of the backseat of her father's car and saw all those teenager that were storming into Riverdale High.  
Rose nodded and padded the back of her cousin, fully aware that Annabelle has never be one for too much contact with others and will probably never be, making this hell on earth for her cousin.   
And on top of that they had to pretend to be normal like all those mortals around them, acting like they were adults when they were only teenagers that had no clue about anything in life. And with that in mind Rose couldn’t help but nod in agreement as Annabelle looked at her with a sad smile on her lips.  
“I know” was all the witch with the darker hair replied because before she could say anything else, her brother started to speak, his hands buried deep inside the pockets of his black jeans.  
“Don’t be so pessimistic, girls. I mean.. how bad can it actually be?” he wanted to know and even though Rose knew that this was only a rhetorical question she was about to answer when she finally heard Dominic cough so everybody turned around to look at him.

“I hate to cut you guys short but I have to get going now. Jason and I need to work on our bookstore. I will come and pick you back up after the last lesson” he explained and the three teenagers nodded before they said goodbye to him and saw Dominic drive off, leaving them on their own in this place.  
“Well I would suggest that we go in there and see what exactly what we will be dealing with from now on” Annabelle suggested, causing both Rose and Benjamin to nod as Rose couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.  
“But I highly doubt that it will be any worse than The Academy of Unseen Arts and the weird Sisters” she added, hoping that she was right because after all, none of them knew for sure what exactly was waiting for them since they have never been to a school for mortals before today.

-

Five minutes after they entered the school Rose already regretted saying that it couldn’t be any worse than the Academy. Because it was and she already hated it in here.  
True, the academy was quite strict and some weird people but at least the students there knew about discipline.   
But here at Riverdale High?  
Rose felt like most of the students here have never even heard that word.  
Students were shouting through the halls and some were even running. It was horrible and Rose was about to walk out of the school again when she suddenly heard a soft, female voice approaching them and after looking in that direction she saw a blonde girl with a ponytail walking towards them, followed by a boy who was obviously gay and another girl with black hair who looked like she belonged at a private school and not a place like this hellhole here.

“You three must be the Farewell siblings. I am Betty Cooper and I will show you the school” she explained before pointing at the other two who were standing behind her and looked somewhat awkward.  
“They are Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge. Kevin is the son of the Sheriff and my best friend. And Veronica…” she explained as the dark haired girl suddenly took a step forwards and smiled at them.  
“It’s also my first day here. My mom and I moved to Riverdale this summer after my Daddy.. messed up” the girl explained, her voice strong and confident but for some reason Rose knew that this was an illusion she was desperately trying to keep up for the sake of her own sanity.  
And she was doing a pretty good job so far, Rose thought to herself when Betty suddenly clapped her hands, regaining everybody's attention.  
“So do we wanna start now?” she wanted to know and the four new students nodded before starting to follow Betty through the school.

Even though Rose definitely heard that Betty was saying something she couldn’t make out what exactly she was saying since she was way too fascinated by that school itself. Now that classes had officially started the halls were quiet and Rose was able to make out that this building was rather old and not that modern.  
“And it looks like it hasn’t been renovated ever since” Veronica said, snapping Rose out of her thoughts, causing her to sigh and cross her arms in front of her chest as she started to realize that she and Veronica would probably not get along with each other too well since she reminded her an awful lot of that Cheryl Blossom girl she met in the diner on their first day in Riverdale.  
There was something about the way that Veronica moved and spoke that reminded her of Cheryl and every other rich girl she had ever encountered before, no matter if it was a mortal one or a witch- Rose felt like they all acted the same.

They acted like they owned the world and she hated it so much.

And while Betty and Veronica continued to chat a new person entered the scene, this time it was a guy with red hair and immediately everybody but Rose, including Benjamin and Annabelle. was totally amazed by him.  
“That is Archie Andrews and Betty is completely in love with him” Kevin, who had been rather quiet up until this point, explained and as another conversation started, Rose couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the fact that all teenage girls were like that.  
They saw one pretty boy and were suddenly over the moon over his beauty.  
Rose never understood what the hell was up with that and at this point she was way too afraid to ask about it.  
So after she asked Betty where the nearest bathroom was, the young witch excused herself and left the group.

Shortly after she arrived in the bathroom and took a look in the mirror she saw how the door opened and Annabelle entered the room, looking extremely worried about her beloved older cousin.  
“Are you alright?” she wanted to know and Rose turned around in order to look at her before she sighed and nodded.  
“Of course. It’s just..man this place is even worse than the academy and I have no freaking idea how the hell we are supposed to survive this for three years” she admitted and Annabelle sighed too before leaning against the wall next to the sinks.  
“I have no idea, Rose. I miss our old life and as much as I hate to admit it I also kinda miss the academy. I mean… not the students there but the place in general. I miss the books, the candles… just everything about it. I miss feeling like a witch” she explained to her cousin and Rose nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.  
There was always something about the academy that made every single one of the Farewell children feel at home but here… this place was as cold and impersonal as it could get. And there was something else about Riverdale High that felt very wrong but Rose had no idea how she should describe it.  
It was like there was something dark and heavy in the air. Something like a secret that has been hidden for too long and is now desperately waiting to be uncovered.  
A very dark secret.

-

Just when Rose thought this day could not get any weirder or more annoying, there was an assemblance in the sports hall, regarding the most recent events in the town of Riverdale, some news for the new school year and the back to school dance.  
But this dance was about to be canceled, due to the mysterious disappearance of Jason Blossom and the lack of traces of what happened to him.  
The entire school was there and while Rose was looking at everybody in order to get at least a feeling for all those new and different faces, she suddenly felt like a brick hit her in the face as she felt it again.

There it was, the same slight magic aura she felt when they were down by the river after Jason Blossom disappeared and even though it was still rather faint, it was stronger than it was back then.

Rose felt like her heart was about to skip a beat as she tapped Benjamin and Annabelle on the shoulders, returning their attention to her.  
“Can you guys feel it? There is magic in here” she explained, the excitement in both her voice and eyes undeniable as she tried to keep her voice down while her twin brother raised an eyebrow at her and shaked his head.  
“Sorry sis, but I don’t feel any magic” he admitted and Annabelle nodded as she wasn’t able to feel any magic either, causing Rose to sigh and run her fingers through her light brown hair as she started to question her sanity.  
Maybe the other two were right and there was no magic within this hall but maybe she was right and the witch or warlock was right among them.  
But for now she had no time to think about is as the principle left the small stage and instead someone else took him place at the microphone.

This someone was no one else than Cheryl Blossom. She looked somewhat like a grieving widow but Rose could not blame her for it.   
After all, her twin brother went missing without a trace and some even rumor that he was dead. Rose hated to admit it but in a way she admired Cheryl for being able to actually going to school and acting like she didn’t care.  
Because she knew that she herself wouldn’t be able to do such a thing if something happened to either Benjamin or Annabelle.  
At first everybody was whispering but as soon as Cheryl started to speak the crowd went silent again and everybody looked at the girl with the red hair.  
“Thank you for that moment of silence. Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and every one of you meant the world to Jason. I loved my brother. He was and always will be my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the School Board not to cancel the Back-to-School semiformal” she said, her voice about to crack several times but as soon as the students started to cheer a little smile appeared on her red lips as she looked at crowd.  
“But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil” she finished off her speak before wiping a tear from her cheek and leaving the stage again, leaving a still cheering crowd and three very confused Farewell children behind.

“What the hell does that mean?” Benjamin wanted to know, looking at both his twin sister and cousin who both just sighed as Annabelle buried her face in her hands and looked like she was about to scream.  
“It means that it’s time to get out the formal attire and go to this homecoming ball if we wanna be seen as part of this school” Rose explained and Benjamin sighed.

“As if going to school wasn’t enough already”


	5. A magical Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which the homecoming ball turns out way differnt than expected

Loud music was coming out of the sports hall as the Farewell siblings arrived and Rose was already done with the world as her feet hurt from the high heels and the make-up on her face just felt itchy and wrong.  
To sum it up, she hated it but knew that they were just doing what had to be done in order to be seen as regular teenagersn in this town.  
As she glanced over to the side she could see that both Benjamin and Annabelle looked as equally uncomfortable as she did, making her feel at least a little better.  
“Well, here goes nothing” the witch said, a bitter smile on her face and the other two nodded as the three of them entered their first homecoming ball.

Inside the hall the music was even louder and Rose felt like almost everybody was already here, including some parents and teachers who looked after the teenagers here so nothing bad happened.  
Rose immediately felt lost as everybody was chatting about their summer and their lives while she and the other two had nobody to talk to.  
That was until the two of them heard the now rather familiar voice of Betty Cooper, who was approaching them, followed by both Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews.  
Betty, who looked quite different with her hair down instead of up in a ponytail, smiled at the three Farewell siblings before hugging each of them individually, causing Rose to be a little confused but happy at the same time.  
Confused because she normally wasn’t one for that kind of contact and happy because she felt like she was accepted by at least one person in this school.

“Archie, Veronica? May I introduce you to the Farewell siblings? Today was their first day too” Betty explained, her voice rather cheerful, causing both Archie and Veronica to nod at those standing in front of them before they finally managed to talk, right before the silence could get too awkward  
And in this moment Rose started to believe that this night might not even be as bad as she first thought it to be as she started to talk to be Betty Cooper.

-

Rose never expected to have as much fun as she was having tonight, dancing with both her cousin Annabelle and Veronica, while Betty was dancing with Archie and Benjamin was god knows where, talking to Kevin Keller.  
But right as she was dancing with Veronica, something, or better said someone, in the corner of her eye caught her attention, causing her to excuse herself and follow the person who was no other than Cheryl Blossom.

 

True, the two girls did not have the best start but Rose wanted to let her know that she was able to understand what Cheryl was feeling right now and she wanted to excuse herself for the way she acted in that dinner.  
But if Cheryl was willing to talk to her, or even accept her apology, was a whole different story but Rose wanted to get it off her tough since she felt like all these things were dragging her down.  
And honestly? She hated to be painted as the villian when she was not.  
And so she wanted to make things right, or at least, better, before it all escalated and there was no possible coming back from what happened.

The halls of Riverdale High were so quiet that Rose was able to hear the sound of her heels on the floor as she was headed towards the girls bathroom from which the dimmed light was shining.  
As she came closer to it she started to hear sounds and with each step she took it became more obvious that those sounds was the sobbing of Cheryl. Rise pressed her lips together as she started to ask herself what she was supposed to say to Cheryl since she had no idea as of right now.  
So in the end she decided to just improvise, hoping for the best and that she wouldn’t make things any worse as they were right now between the two girls.  
Carefully Rose entered the bathroom and saw Cheryl who was standing in front of one of the mirrors, tears streaming down her face and her eyes reddened from crying. At first Cheryl didn’t seem to notice Rose but after the young witch coughed a little she gained the attention of the red haired girl.

For a moment Cheryl starred at her in shock before trying to wipe away her tears with her hands in order to make it seem like everything was alright. But the only thing that it did was smearing her mascara all over her face and make her look like a sad red panda.  
“What do you want, you freak?” Cheryl wanted to know as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, her voice harsh despite the undeniable fact that she just cried and one could hear it clearly.  
“I wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened to your brother. I know how that must feel” Rose tried to explain, her voice as soft as possible as she took a step towards Cheryl, wanting to calm her down but Cheryl only laughed.  
“Oh really? I highly doubt that you know how I feel like right now” she replied, her voice filled with hatred, feeling like Rose was just here to make fun of her and not to make her feel better.  
“I don’t and I will not pretend that I know but I can imagine how you feel. I know how I would feel if anything happened to my twin brother” Rose explained, her voice still soft bjut slightly shaking while Cheryl took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

“I highly doubt that, freak. Jason and I meant the world to each other and without him I feel more than just incomplete” the red haired one gave back before pressing her hands onto her mouth to stop the words from flowing out like that.  
Why on earth did she tell of this a girl that dared to stand up against her and basically embarrassed her in front of her friends? She didn’t know but there was..something about her. Something that made Cheryl feel like she could trust her.  
“It’s called a twin bond. Sometimes twins are connected in a special way that lets them know when something is wrong with the other one. The twins that have this bonds tend to be extremely close and feel lost without the other one” Rose explained to Cheryl who still looked like she didn’t fully believe her but for now the witch didn’t care about that.  
She just wanted to let Cheryl know that she understood her.  
“Oh and by the way, my name is Rose Farewell” she added, giggling a little and even Cheryl now laughed.

Afterwards the two of them became quiet again until Cheryl broke the silence and tilted her head a little, looking at Rose.  
“So you are really here to help me and not to make fun of me?” she wanted to know, her voice softer than it was before and Rose nodded, reaching out to grab her hand carefully.  
“Of course I am” she replied and without any warning Cheryl pulled her into a hug, causing Rose’ heart to almost skip a beat as she felt the body of the red haired girl against her own.  
At first she was hesitant but after a few, short moments she hugged her back.

The two girls stood there, hugging, for a few more minutes until Rose started to notice something.   
Cheryl was crying again but this time the tears were no longer tears of sadness but instead tears of happiness.  
Carefully Rose pulled herself away from Cheryl and smiled at her as Cheryl was once again wiping her tears away before looking at the girl with the dark blonde hair in front of her.  
“DO you maybe have some mascara with you? I don’t wanna go out there again, looking like a mess” Cheryl admitted, smiling a little as Rose couldn’t help herself but chuckle a little as she pulled her mascara out of her little purse.  
“Of course. Here you go”

-

After Cheryl felt like she looked presentable again the two girls were walking through the halls, back o the ball, when Cheryl suddenly stopped in her ways and took Rose’ hand, causing the young witch to look at the red haired girl in confusion but before Rose could say anything, Cheryl started wto speak.  
“Thank you, Rose. Not many people tend to be this nice to me or even try to understand me. They just assume that I am a complete and utter bitch that doesn’t have feelings. But the truth is… I am not like that even though I may seem that way. You decided to be nice to me, even though we didn’t have the best start” she said, a soft smile on her lips and Rose couldn’t help but blush a little.  
“It’s no big deal, Cheryl. Everybody deserves a fair chance” she replied, looking at Cheryl and admiring her beauty, asking herself how one person could be so beautiful and have such an effect on people.  
But before she could go on with that thought Cheryl started to speak again, still smiling.

“And because of that I wanna invite you and your siblings to my little aftershow party at our manor” Cheryl explained and Rose felt like she blushed even more.  
She really wanted to go but she know that she couldn’t.  
“I would love to go but I can’t. My uncle picks me, Benjamin and Annabelle up around midnight and I highly doubt that my mom would let me go to someone's house without having met them before” she admitted and within a matter of seconds the smile on Cheryl’s face faded, only to be replaced by a little smirk a few seconds later.   
“That’s unfortunate, Rose. But maybe you can stay another night after your mother met me” Cheryl suggested and Rose laughed a little, nodding.  
“That could work” she gave back and Cheryl smiled a really confident smile.

“But for now I suggest we go back to the ball before people start to wonder” the red haired girl explained and Rose nodded, knowing that she was right.  
And so Cheryl entered the hall again and as Rose looked after her she felt it again.  
This slight touch of magic and even though it was barely there she finally made out from where it was coming.

It was coming from Cheryl.  
She was the other witch in town.

The only question that remained was if Cheryl was aware of this fact.


	6. Far from normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which everything is far from normal in the town of Riverdale after the death of Jason Blossom

“Are you sure that Cheryl is the witch?” Dominic Farewell asked his niece who just nodded furiously as they entered the house again after returning from the homecoming ball. Rose felt like her heart was still beating way to fast over her discovery.  
That, and probably the fact that Cheryl was now accepting her and saw her as some sort of friend, the young witch thought to herself as she kicked her heels of and walked into the kitchen, followed by Dominic, Annabelle and Benjamin, who all seemed to be rather confused about the newest revelation.  
“I am. I could feel this magic radiating from here. And even though it was faint it was definitely there” Rose explained, pouring herself a cup of tea and then sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen as her other uncle and her mother, who were reading and drinking tea, lifted their head in confusion.

“Who is Cheryl and how did you find out that she is the witch?” Jason wanted to know as he raised an eyebrow and ran this fingers through his hair.  
“Cheryl Blossom is the girl who’s brother went missing on the fourth of July and I found out about it after I apologized for how I acted when I first met her at the diner” Rose explained her uncle who just nodded, starting to understand the situation.  
But at the same time Mary-Ann Farewell, who had been quiet so far, spoke up and caused everyone to pay attention to her.  
“But how is it possible? If it is true that this girl is really a witch then she should have known about it and should study at the Academy of the Unseen Arts” she commented, causing Rose to press her lips together and think about her mother's words because what she just said was true.  
How was it possible that Cheryl was at Riverdale High and acted like she was a normal teenager when she was not?  
Right when Rose was about to suggest a possible solution for the open question the family heard some familiar steps coming from the staircase and a few moments later Ruby Farewell was standing in front of them, wearing a silk nightgown and holding a lit cigarette in her right hand.  
“That is because that Blossom girl is not a full witch” she explained, causing everybody to look at the oldest witch of the family in confusion as they tried to process what Ruby just told them.

“But how in hell is that possible, grandma? I thought relationships between us and mortals were strictly forbidden” Rose recalled her memories, causing her grandmother to laugh as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
“They are, my dear. But the Blossom family has been banned from the witching community many years ago” she explained, taking a puff from her cigarette before looking at the remaining members of her family who all looked extremely confused right now.  
“They were banned right after the witch trials after their darkest secret was revealed by my own father” she added, causing Rose to raise an eyebrow as she was not only confused but also extremely curious.  
“The Blossom family was banished and robbed of their family after it has been revealed that this family had been practicing incest among siblings for many centuries in order to keep their blood clean” Ruby explained and then smiled as everybody else was beyond shocked about these newest revelations they just discovered.  
“Oh and I am pretty sure that they do this up until this day. People like them never change, they just learn to be better at keeping these things secret”

-

Rose didn’t sleep much that night since she felt like her mind was now running wild with all this new information.  
So it was true that Cheryl was the other teenage witch in town but at the same time she was no full witch and had no idea about the fact that she even had powers. The young witch felt sorry for the red haired girl and wanted to help her but at the same time she had no idea how she was supposed to do that.  
But she knew that Cheryl had to learn the truth about herself and her family sooner or later, no matter how hard it would be for her.  
And until then Rose would try to be there for her as much as somehow possible and show her that there were people out there that understood her.

She was just about to fall asleep when she suddenly heard some words in her subconscious that once again changed everything in the small town of Riverdale.  
“They found Jason Blossom in the Sweetwater River. He is dead, shot in the head. Right between the eyes”  
This was the night when the disappearance of a boy turned into a murder and Rose knew that there was no going back to the way it was before.

-

The next day was more than just weird for everybody. People at school were talking about the murder of Jason Blossom, already spreading rumors and even though Cheryl acted like she didn’t care about what others said, Rose just knew that the other witch was more than just hurt right now.  
Some of the rumors were terrible and the rumor that Cheryl was the one that killed Jason only intensified over the course of the day and it all came to a great finale after Cheryl was arrested but nobody really understood why.

But as the cops lead her out of the classroom Rose felt she was straight up frozen as she looked at Benjamin, who also seemed to be quite shocked about this turn of events in regards to the murder of Jason Blossom.  
It was impossible for Rose to believe that any of these rumors were true and that Cheryl was really the monster everybody believed or wanted her to be.  
True, there was something darker hidden within her but she was definitely no monster and Rose just knew that.

All of this caused Rose to feel rather sick, which didn’t stay hidden for too long as even the teacher in her next class seemed to notice that there was something wrong with the oldest of the Farewell children.  
“Are you alright, Miss Farewell?” the teacher wanted to know and while Rose was first tempted to lie and say that everything was alright with her she knew that lying made no sense in this case so she shook her head and sighed.  
“Not really. I am feeling sick” she admitted and the teacher nodded, running his finger through the short, brown hair and then sighed too.  
“Maybe it’s better for you to go home today. You seem to be a rather clever student so I think that it will be easy for you to catch up again on the stuff you will miss today” he said with a soft smile on his face, knowing that no one was fully on track today after everything that happened last night and today.

Rose smiled back and mumbled a little “Thank you” as she packed her things into her bag, said goodbye and then left the classroom in order to go to the office of the secretary to make a call home, hoping that somebody was there because otherwise she would have to walk home.  
But the more she thought about it the more she doubted that anyone, except maybe her grandmother, would be at home around this time. After all, Jason and Dominic were still busy with finishing their little bookstore and since her mom found a job at a small pharmacy she wouldn’t be home either.  
So before even calling, Rose was fully aware that she would probably have to walk back home, despite the wicked headache that was just coming its way, making things even worse than they already were.

And in the end she was right.  
Nobody was home so the young witch walked home from school through the northside of Riverdale, always feeling like someone or something was watching her along the way but she blamed it on being sick.

-

After Rose got home she originally planned on sleeping a bit, hoping that her headache would go away but there was something that kept her from finding some rest, so she wandered through the house, aimlessly, wondering what kind of family lived there before them and how they were.  
She wondered what made them leave such a beautiful house behind.  
She wondered about so many things in regards of the house and the town of Riverdale, that all her thoughts eventually made her tired and caused her to lie down on the couch in order to finally take a nap before everybody else came home and it would once again be impossible for her to get some rest.  
And within a few minutes, the young witch finally fell asleep, still hoping that it would help her headache.

Rose was definitely not used to dreaming and even if she dreamt, which was rather rare, her dreams were rather obscure so that she wasn’t able to make out what exactly was happening in them.  
And yet this dream was different from the other ones as it felt quite real in her opinion even though she could not tell why.  
She was standing in the pouring rain and despite being already soaked she didn’t feel cold at all but instead she felt like there was warmth all around her.  
Just now Rose noticed that she still had her eyes closed and as she opened them she was about to scream.   
She know knew where the warmth was coming from. It came from all those fires around her, the fires that were lighting up the whole town of Riverdale. It was impossible to make out what exactly was happening but the things that Rose noticed were already enough for her and she wanted nothing more than to wake up from this horrible nightmare of hers.

But no matter how hard she tried it was simply not possible for her so she was forced to stand there and watch as everything went up in flames, with people around her screaming and crying.  
These images were horrible and Rose tried to interact with a woman that was standing besides her, shaking and crying but when she got no response from that said woman she started to realize what was happening to her.

This was no dream in any way, shape or form. This wasn’t a nightmare either, Rose thought to herself as she started to walk through this chaos that was surrounding her, only to be confirmed in what she already feared.  
This was a vision, sent to her from the dark lord himself.   
He had chosen her to be one of his Women of Doom, the ones who were able to see catastrophes long before they were supposed to actually happen in order to find a way to stop them from happening in the first place.  
And with this in mind, Rose woke up again.

She was still alone at home so she decided to take a bath in order to clear her mind, now that her headache was almost completely gone and she now also knew why it was there in the first place.  
As Rose made her way upstairs towards towards the main bathroom she started to wonder once again but this time about something else. She asked herself if fate was maybe really real and if everything that happened to her family happened for a reason. Maybe it all happened so that they could arrive in Riverdale at this exact time.

But for some reason Rose felt like there were still some pieces missing in order to complete this mystery surrounding them all.


	7. Keeping Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which Rose and Cheryl get closer than ever

"I should try to contact Father Blackwood" was all Mary-Ann Farewell was able to say after her daughter told her about what happened today, the shock about it clearly visible on her face as she was still trying to process it all.

"I highly doubt that he will give you an answer. After all we are banned from the church" Dominic reminded his sister who just rolled her eyes before turning her attention to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking up at him.  
"I know, brother. But we should at least try to get some help. After all, we are talking about my daughter here and she just told us that she saw Riverdale up in flames" she gave back, squinting at her brother who just sighed, knowing that his sister was right, even though he would never openly admit it.  
"It's worth at least a try" he admitted and sighed before sitting down, burying his face in his hands as he also tried to understand what was happening right now.

Suddenly, Rose decided to speak up because after all, this was an issue that was mainly about her so she knew that she should also have a saying in all of this.  
"I don't want you to contact Father Blackwood" was all she said before standing up from the couch she was sitting on and looking at everybody else while being surprised that her voice was as strong as it was.  
"But why, dear? I am sure that he can help us", her mother said, carefully taking Rose' hand, but she was just shaking her head while looking for the right words in order to express her current thoughts.  
"That's true, mom. But we all know him pretty well and even if he would be willing to help us, which I highly doubt right now, we know that he always acts in order to get the best possible outcome for himself. He uses others for his success" she reminded her mother and Mary-Ann pressed her lips together, knowing that her daughter was more than just right about the priest.

"And besides that, I feel like we are here for that exact reason. We are here because Riverdale will go downhill. Maybe we are supposed to help saving it from its eventual doom that will happen sooner or later" Rose added, catching everyone's attention once again.  
"And how?" Jason wanted to know as he sat down besides his husband, looking at his niece and asking himself what exactly happened to that rather normal family that he married into all those years ago.  
"I honestly don't know. But before all of you roll your eyes again please listen to me. I feel like there is still something missing. I can see parts of the big picture but there is still a piece missing that connects it all" she explained, knowing that it may sound like a lazy excuse for not having a plan but it was true.

"But what are we supposed to do for now? Sit around and wait that Riverdale goes to hell?" Dominic wanted to know and Rose shaked her head.  
"No, we go back to what we were doing previously. Trying to live a normal life and help those who need our help"

-

Despite Rose' best efforts, Mary-Ann forced her daughter to stay home for the rest of the week just in case she had yet another vision.  
And even though Rose was catching up on everything that was happening in school and tried to rearrange her collections of crystals, books and herbs, she was bored most of the time, resulting in her cleaning every last corner of that house.  
Normally Rose hated cleaning but what else was she supposed to do?, the young witch thought to herself when there was suddenly a ring at the door.  
Hastically, Rose ran down the stairs and when she looked out of the window in the door, she saw Cheryl standing in front of it, dressed in all black.

Quickly, the young witch opened the door, only to realize too late that she looked like a hot mess so when her glance met the one of Cheryl, she felt herself blushing while her heart almost skipped a beat.  
Before she even said anything, Rose quickly hugged Cheryl, softly stroking her back as she felt that the red haired girl started to cry again, hugging her back and pressing her face against her shoulder.  
"It's okay. I am here" Rose tried to calm her down as she still hugged her and started to feel like she was about to cry herself but at the same time she knew that this would be rather counterproductive with calming Cheryl down again.  
It took a few minutes but after Cheryl calmed down again, Rose smiled at her without noticing that the two of them were holding hands right now.  
"How about you come in and I make you a cup of my mom's special tea she always makes when I am upset?" she asked and the other girl laughed a little as she nodded.

"That sound fantastic"

-

Half an hour later the two witches were sitting in the living room, drinking tea together and just chatting when suddenly a question popped into Rose mind, causing her to stop mid-sentence and look at Cheryl.  
"This might sound weird right now, but may I ask why you came over?" Rose wanted to know, playing nervously with her hair while Cheryl blushed a little and looked at the floor before answering her question.  
"I wanted to know how you are. After all, you were missing in school for the last two days and your brother told me that you had some sort of attack" she admitted and Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes about her brother.  
Things like that were rather typical for Benjamin because instead of giving normal answers, like saying that Rose had the flu or something like that, he had to go with the most dramatic version of the story.  
"It's really not that serious. I had a fever and some sort of nightmare because of that but my mom demanded that I stay home for the rest of the week just in case it gets worse again" Rose explained, trying to calm Cheryl down a bit and the red haired girl nodded, visibly relieved that it was nothing too serious.

"But still thank you, Cheryl" Rose added, now blushing herself as she once again carefully took the hand of Cheryl and smiled at her.  
She was just about to say something else when she suddenly saw a sealed letter lying on Cheryl's lap, causing her to tilt her head a little and point at it.  
"What's that?" she wanted to know and suddenly Cheryl looked like she was pulled out of a trance as she realized that there was another reason why she was here today.  
"Ah yes. I wanted to invite you and your family to my brothers funeral this saturday. It may seem strange since you have never met him but I would be thankful if you decided to come" Cheryl explained and Rose nodded, once again smiling as she now carefully took the other hand of the red haired girl too, looking her in the eye.  
"Of course we will come. You don't have to go through this on your own" Rose reassured Cheryl, who smiled as once again tears started to shimmer in her eyes.  
This time the tears were thankful because Cheryl now officially felt like she had someone by her side who had her back no matter what happened or what others said about her.   
And she needed someone like her.

The two girls almost jumped when the front door to the house was opened and Dominic Farewell entered the house, looking like he was headed towards a fashion show instead of a bookstore.  
With a few, long steps the warlock entered the living room, looking for the documents he forgot this morning but when he saw this niece and the other girl sitting on the couch, still holding hands, he stopped in his ways and tilted his head little.  
"Rose? You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" he commented, more than just curious about who that other girl was, while Rose felt herself blushing again.

"She is not my girlfriend, uncle. This is Cheryl Blossom, a good friend of mine and the twin sister of Jason Blossom" the young witch explained, still holding hands with Cheryl while looking at her uncle who suddenly looked like the realization just hit him like a train, right in the face.  
"My condolences for you and your family, Cheryl. It must be horrible to lose someone who was so close to you" he said, smiling at the red haired girl, who nodded and smiled a sad smile back before looking at him again.  
"Thank you, Mr. Farewell. I came over to make sure that Rose was fine and to invite your family to my brothers funeral at our home Thornehill" she explained, nodding at the invitation that was lying on the coffee table before returning her attention to Rose who was still unsure of what to say right now.  
"I am sorry, but I have to go now. I don't want my parents to worry where I am" she meant as she let go of Rose hands and stood up, smiling at the two members of the Farewell family, who were with her right now.  
"Of course. Once again thank you and I promise that we will be there this saturday" Rose reassured her before going to the door with her, leaving a rather confused Dominic behind in the living room.

-

After Cheryl was gone, Rose returned into the living room where her uncle was sitting on the couch, pouring himself a cup of tea while raising an eyebrow at his niece who sat down on the other couch in front of him.  
"You were right. There is magic radiating from the Blossom girl but that kind of magic is rather chaotic and unfiltered" he commented, causing Rose to laugh.  
"Yeah I can see that. But why did you ask if she was my girlfriend?" Rose wanted to know, crossing her arms in front of her chest while raising an eyebrow at him and waiting for an answer.  
"You should have seen the way you look at her, dear"

"We are friends, Uncle. And besides that, we have other things to worry about right now like an unsolved murder and the fact that Riverdale will go up in flames sooner or later and we need to find out why. And oh, a Chaotic Witch with no idea of what she might be able to do"


	8. The last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which Cheryl gets to say one last goodbye to her brother and Rose realizes that there is something wrong with the Blossom family

Rose knew that death was a part of everyone's life that was unavoidable but still, going to a funeral for a boy, who wasn’t much younger than her, felt extremely weird and also wrong. It was unfair that some people never got the chance to live their life to its fullest despite being good people, while other people, who committed horrible crimes, could live on as if nothing ever happened.  
The witch was still caught up in her thoughts when the family pulled into the driveway of Thornehill, where there were already multiple cars standing.   
Upon looking at that gigantic building, Rose already felt a knot forming in her stomach and she felt like something was very wrong with this place, even though she could not explain what it was.   
It was like there was something dark and dangerous about this place and Rose didn’t seem to be the only one who noticed that as she saw how Annabelle shivered from just looking at that building and then started to shake her head.  
“I don’t like this place at all. Something feels extremely wrong” she explained to her fathers, her aunt and her cousins, causing Rose to carefully put a hand onto her shoulder in order to calm her down.  
“We will not be here for long. I mean… it’s just a funeral” Rose tried to convince her but at the same time she started to ask herself how Cheryl was able to survive here, day after day without going insane.

After Dominic parked the car, the members of the Farewell family, excluding Ruby who decided to stay home, got out of it and walked towards the entrance and even though the way wasn’t that long, Rose held the hand of Annabelle the entire time, trying to convince her that everything was going to be fine and that there was nothing to be worried about at this place.  
But despite her best efforts, Rose wasn’t fully convinced herself as the bad energy coming from the house in front of them was undeniable and every last member of their family was able to feel it at least partly.  
The six of them were about to walk through the front door when they suddenly heard a female voice asking them what they wanted here.  
Dominic, who was holding his husbands hand, was about to say something when his niece Rose suddenly interrupted, knowing that it would be better if she spoke because after all- she was the one person that was rather close to Cheryl Blossom.  
“We are her to attend the funeral of Jason Blossom. Cheryl invited us” Rose explained with a calm voice before pulling the invitation out of the pocket of her coat and showing it to the woman who had to be Mrs. Blossom.  
The woman pressed her lips together and read the invitation, knowing that there was no reason to send them away because after all- they had an official invitation, handwritten by Cheryl.

“Well, I am sorry. But have I met you before?” she asked, this time looking directly at Mary-Ann, who had her face hidden behind a back veil, who just laughed a little and shook her head before answering.  
“I highly doubt that, Mrs. Blossom. Me and my family moved to Riverdale at the end of June after I decided to divorce my husband and start a new life here in Riverdale” the tall, blonde witch explained and the woman in front of them nodded, her expression as cold as stone as she look at each member of the family individually.  
Rose knew that she was judging them but she didn’t care. Neither did any other members of her family because they knew that the Blossom family should belong to the last people with the right to judge someone.  
“Well then, welcome to Riverdale and welcome to Thornehill” the woman with the red hair said, her voice still as cold as stone, before taking a step to the side and smiling at them. “Thank you, Mrs. Blossom. I just wish the circumstances weren’t so unfortunate” Mary-Ann gave back before handing Mrs. Blossom some black roses.

“Our condolences for your loss.”

-

The inside of Thornehill was filled with people, almost all of them wearing black, except for Archie Andrews, who was wearing his Bulldogs jacket, causing him to stick out of the mass like a colourful dog.  
“I quickly have to talk to someone” Rose explained and her mother nodded before she ,ade her way top Betty, Veronica, Archie, Kevin and the other boy who had to be Jughead Jones, followed by both Annabelle and Benjamin.  
“Hey guys” was all Rose said, a little smile on her lips as the three Farewell children reached the group who just looked at them until it was Betty who finally said something.  
“Rose, Ben and Anna. I doubted to meet you guys here” the blonde girl admitted and now it was Benjamin who laughed as he ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair, causing the others to look at him questioning looks on their faces.  
“Well we also didn’t think that we would be here because after all we never met Jason Blossom before he died but since my sister basically befriended Cheryl Blossom.. we got an official invitation” Benjamin explained, laughing a little while Rose looked at him, trying to understand why the hell he just told that.  
And all the others just looked at Rose with various stages of shock in their expressions as the young witch started to play with her dress, getting pretty nervous.  
“How did you manage to befriend Cheryl Blossom so quickly? Because from what I heard you two weren’t on the best terms after you met for the first time at Pops” Kevin commented, causing Rose to giggle a little and look at the son of the sheriff, who looked curious and confused at the same time.  
“Well, I was nice to her when nobody else was and many even expected her to be the killer of her own brother” Rose gave back, the judgement in her voice undeniable as she looked at those in front of her when she noticed that all the adults started to ist down and the group was approached by yet another guy who was just ridiculously handsome.

“It’s time to sit down. The ceremony will begin shortly” the guy explained before taking the hand of Kevin, causing the Farewell siblings to exchange glances that were surprised but knowing at the same time and even Rose knew that it would be impossible to resist a guy who looked like that loverboy over there.  
“Let’s talk later, okay?” Betty asked and the Farewell siblings nodded before returning to their family who were all already sitting down and chatting with those who were sitting near them. More specifically, Jason and Dominic were chatting and telling people about their bookstore that was supposed to open soon, while Mary-Ann stayed quiet and just looked at those around her, just a bit of judgement in her eyes.  
Rose knew that her mother didn’t think too high of mortals after living all her life side by side with old, almost ancient, magical families but the witch knew that she had no other chance than just to accept it now.  
And so far she was doing a pretty good job, Rose thought to herself as she sat down besides her mother and softly smiled at her before turning her attention to Dominic and Jason who were still chatting with those, who were sitting in the row in front of them.  
But even their conversation was silenced when Mr. and Mrs. Blossom entered the room and stood in front of the coffin that was decorated with red and white flowers.

“We want to thank all of you for coming to Thornehill in order to say one last Goodbye to our beloved son Jason. We are thankful for all what the people have done and are still doing in order to solve his gruesome murder and I can promise you that we will not rest until the murderer is found” Mr. Blossom explained and as soon as the older man, who was wearing a pretty obvious wig, opened his mouth Rose knew from where Cheryl inherited the magic that was running through her veins.  
It wasn’t from her mother like Rose previously thought but in fact from her father, who had something rather dark about him. Rose wasn’t the only one to notice that as she could see Annabelle from the corner of her eye who just had a shiver running down her spine as she looked at the Blossoms.  
The witch didn’t hear what else the Blossom male had to say but only a few seconds later he and his wife sat down as a piano started to play.

But in the exact same moment everyone turned quiet once again as they heard a gasp and turned around only to see Cheryl entering the room, wearing a white dress.

-

After the shock had passed Rose could feel a little smile on her lips as she smiled at Cheryl who was standing in front of everyone, visibly shaking as she started to speak into the small microphone in front of her.  
“Welcome to Thornhill. Thank you all for coming” the red haired girl started her speaking, smiling at everyone before returning to a more serious tone and continuing with her speech while Rose could see Mrs. Blossom getting extremely tense.  
“I'd like to start the memorial with a few words about Jason. The last time I saw Jason, I was wearing this dress. I know it's impossible. But I swear, when I put it on, it It feels like he's in the room with me. Even though we were twins, I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jason convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn't until years later, I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine. And Jason didn't want me to know. He protected me. Every single day. I wish, that day at the river, I had protected him.” Cheryl told the crowd, her voice starting to shake more and more with every single word, until she was sobbing and walked towards the coffin, basically sobbing.  
Rose could feel tears burning in her eyes and a part of her wanted to walk towards Cheryl, hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright and that she was there for her, no matter what but the young witch felt like she was frozen on her seat so in the end it was Veronica who comforted a crying Cheryl and walked out of the room with her, causin Mr. Blossom to stand up and look at the crowd.

“I think we'll adjourn now to the Winter Salon for a light supper” was all the wigged man said and in that moment the Farewells all exchanged knowing glances since they all started to feel like there was something very wrong here.  
But despite that, Rose felt like she had her very own mission right now. She had to find Cheryl and talk to her.

-

While everybody else was enjoying the supper in the Winter Salon, Rose managed to sneak out into the garden with roses where she found Cheryl Blossom, now wearing a black dress and still crying.  
“Hey” was all Rose said while carefully approaching the other girl, who looked up, her face red and her eyes swollen, but something in her lit up as soon as she saw Rose since she quickly walked towards the witch and hugged her tightly, tears still streaming down her beautiful face.  
“You are here. You really cam” was all the Blossom girl said as she pressed her face against the shoulder of her friend, who was barely taller than her and finally felt like she was able to breath again.  
“Of course I am here, Cheryl. I promised you that I would come and a Farewell never breaks her promises” Rose explained, causing Cheryl to laugh a little as she let go of her and wiped the tears of her face, still shaking.  
“I don’t know what I would do without you right now, Rose. I know that my mother and father will be angry because I acted against their will by speaking at Jason’s funeral but what else was I supposed to do? this was my last chance to make things right and show people who Jay really was. It was my last chance to say goodbye to my brother” she explained and Rose carefully stroked her red hair as she tilted her head slightly.  
“I know, Cheryl. But… why didn’T your parents want you to speak at your brothers funeral? after all..you were twins” Rose remarked and Cheryl sighed, looking at the ground while taking Rose hand.  
“Because they said I will only embarrass them, no matter what I say. Rose, I am scared for when I am alone with them again. They will be angry” Cheryl explained, her voice shaking as she looked at Rose again, who pressed her lips together as she promised herself something.

 

“Cheryl, you can come over whenever you want to. I am here for you and I will always find a way to help you” she promised, taking the hand of Cheryl again and looking her in the eye as she started to feel something deep inside of her.  
It was a new feeling, the need to protect Cheryl from her horrible family and to show her what she was capable of if she wanted too.  
She wanted to save her until Cheryl was able to save herself.


	9. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which Rose realizes that she might have feelings for Cheryl but also that her family is in this town for a reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long!  
> I know that there is no real way to excuse this long hiatus but I had to deal with a lot of personal issues including my mental health and heartbreak. But now I am back
> 
> xx

Rose had a hard time trying to understand how a town like Riverdale had time for something as stupid as a variety show when there was an unsolved murder right in front of them. Cheryl said that it was to distract people and try to take their fears from them but if Rose was honest, she felt like this plan was working just a bit too well.  
Looking at the School board she saw that not only Josie and the Pussycats were planning on performing that night but also Archie Andrews, who never seemed like much of a musician to Rose until now.  
To be fair, he didn't seem to be much of a Football star either but instead someone who had tendencies of getting in Trouble that could be avoided by just using your head.

But maybe she was judging to quickly about that pretty boy.

The young witch walked down the halls, hands buried in pockets of her black coat as she felt like people were staring at her. They were spreading rumors about her and Cheryl after someone saw them at the funeral and even though the two girls tried to shut them down by telling them that they were just friends, the rumors continued.  
Cheryl didn't seem to mind them but for some reason Rose felt extremely uncomfortable with them.   
It was not that she didn't like Cheryl- which she did- but instead more that she wasn't fully out to anyone. For years she had known that she didn't have any interest in boys but liked girls instead but for some reason she was scared of coming out to anyone.  
She was afraid of being judged by those around her who didn't understand so she decided to keep it a secret- at least for now.

Suddenly Rose felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned around and saw Cheryl, who was smiling at her. She smiled back and tilted her head little as she raised her eyebrow a Little, giving her a rather questioning look on her face.  
But before the witch with the dark blonde hair was able to say or ask something, Cheryl started to talk.  
"Hey Rose. Good that I see you" she started and just from they way she talked and smiled, Rose felt like her hard was beating louder than usual, but she hoped that Cheryl didn't notice it.  
"Good to see you too, Cheryl. How are you?" Rose wanted to know, truly concerned about the wellbeing of her friend after her Brothers funeral but Cheryl just smiled.  
"I am alright" she explained but Rose felt like that was nothing more than a lie that Cheryl started to tell herself until she started to believe it.

The two girls were now walking side by side, Rose looking over to Cheryl, hoping to get through to her, when Cheryl suddenly stopped again, looking Rose in the eyes and taking her Hands in the middle of the hallway.  
"I wanted to ask you if you wanna come over for the Weekend? The house is so big and I feel lonely" the red haired Girl admitted and Rose smiled at her, still Holding Hands.   
"Of course I will come over" she replied, feeling something inside herself lighten up out of pure excitement but at the same time knowing that there was something else going on in Cheryl than just loneliness, but she wasn’t able to tell what it was.  
“Good. Oh and trust me; you will love THornehill and most and for all, you will love my Nana. She wants to meet the girl who has the same name that she has” Cheryl explained to Rose, causing the witch to be ripped out of her thoughts and look at the red haired girl who suddenly seemed extremely excited.

Rose couldn’t help herself but giggle a little because of her friends words and her excitement as she still looked at her and smiled.  
“Well then tell your Nana that I am also excited to meet her” she gave back and Cheryl nodded, still holding her hands before suddenly pressing a little kiss onto the cheek of Rose, causing the witch to blush a little.  
“I will. But for now I have to get going, Rose. My Vixens are waiting for me” Cheryl explained and Rose just nodded, not able to say anything as she watched Cheryl walk away, turning into the cold Queen B everybody here at Riverdale High knew.  
And it was in this moment that Rose Farewell knew that she could no longer deny it.

She was falling for Cheryl Blossom.

-

When Rose returned home that day, her grandmother Ruby was the only person that was already home.   
“Hey Grandma” was all Rose said as she walked by her grandmother who was smoking on the porch before entering the house and throwing her bag onto the first step of the staircase.  
“Hello Rose. Still hanging out with that Blossom girl?” Ruby wanted to know and Rose couldn’t help but sigh and roll her eyes before she went back out and sat down right next to her grandmother who didn’t even look at her.  
“Yes. And you wanna know why? Because I like her and I wanna help her. She needs me” Rose explained, crossing her arms in front of her chest, causing Ruby Farewell to laugh and look over the rim of her sunglasses while raising an eyebrow at her granddaughter.  
“I doubt that, Rosie. Trust me when I say that those damn Blossom witches and warlocks are selfish and will put their own well being before everybody else. Right now you may feel like Cheryl needs you but as soon as she finds herself and the potential of her powers she will no longer need you. Instead she will treat you like a lesser being and leave you behind like a piece of trash” Ruby explained to her granddaughter and even though her voice was extremely cold Rose couldn’t help but wonder how exactly her grandmother got this idea.  
In her opinion there was no way she could no such things, except if…

“Grandma? Is it possible that you know the Blossom family better than you told us?” Rose wanted to know, causing her grandmother to laugh.  
“Don’t be silly, dear. I would never get near such a family” she explained but for some reason Rose had hard time believing her because what her grandmother just said sounded extremely like she was speaking from her own experiences.  
But since she knew that asking more questions wouldn’t make too much sense Rose decided to just let it be for now and do some research in her spare time.

-

After this conversation with her grandmother the rest of the day passed rather normal with everybody else returning home at their normal times and talking about their day in general but for some reason Rose felt like she was rather distant from everything that was happening.   
The witch felt like she was wrapped up in cotton or something like that, causing her to excuse herself during Dinner before going upstairs into the bathroom and feeling like she was about to throw up while her vision started to become blurrier with each passing second until Rose lost consciousness and collapsed on the bathroom floor, where the last thing she noticed was her head hitting the tiles underneath her.

Rose had no idea why but from the moment where she opened her eyes, she knew that she was having another vision. She had no idea why she exactly she knew that but something about all of this just felt off for her.  
Maybe it was her vision being slightly blurry or that everything moved in a strange way or that the colours themselves were just a bit too bright… ar maybe a combination of all these things.  
But she knew it.

Carefully Rose moved through the streets of Riverdale where once again the chaos was reigning and shivers ran down her spine as something about it felt even stranger than it did last time.  
This time there was no heat coming from the fires around her but instead it was cold, so cold that Rose could see her breath forming little clouds in the air as she continued to walk through the empty streets, feeling like she was drawn to some place.  
Everything around her was silent but as she continued to walk she was able to make out something that sounded like women chanting and some serious heavy breathing.

At first Rose wasn’t able to make out anything because of the heavy fog but the closer she got, the clearer her image became and as soon as she properly saw the image in front of her, she stopped in her ways and needed to hold back the need to scream.  
She was several women dancing around a huge fire on which stood a hooded figure that reminded the young witch of a gargoyle.  
He was sitting on a throne, made out of bones and looked truly terrifying.  
Rose tried to back away slowly but suddenly the creature looked at her and she felt like her blood was freezing in her veins as she just started to scream from the top of her lungs.


	10. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -in which Rose finally sees the true colors of Cheryl and falls even more for her

It was Saturday and Rose felt like Riverdale was starting to once again pay attention to the one thing that really mattered right now- solving the murder of Jason Blossom.  
The young witch climbed out of her uncles car and looked at Thornehill, feeling like the building was way darker and intimidating than it appeared to be then when they were here for the funeral of Jason Blossom. Back then it felt like there was something strange about it but right now it just felt straight up dark and evil and like a place where no one would stay voluntarily for longer than a few hours.  
And yet she decided to stay here overnight, for the sake of Cheryl.

Rose quickly said goodbye to her uncle, then took her bags and walked towards the gigantic house that seemed to be watching her like if the spirits from those who once lived there were still present. THis thought alone let shivers run down Rose spine as her steps echoed back and she felt like her heart was beating faster with every step she took.  
Just as she arrived at the door and was about to knock, the door already opened and Cheryl stood in front of her, looking as perfect as always with a bright smile on her lips as she greeted Rose.  
“Welcome to Thornhill, dear Rose. My Nana and i have already been waiting for you” she said before taking one of Rose bags and guiding her inside the house.  
The young witch looked around, impressed by the high walls and the portraits in the entrance hall which all underlined the well being of the Blossom family but before she was able to say anything, Cheryl already took her other bag and layed it onto the ground next to the other one before taking the hand of Rose and smiling at her.  
“Your luggage can wait, dear. My Nana is waiting fo us with her best tea” Cheryl explained and dragged Rose into the wintergarden while the witch was still fascinated by the architecture of this place and looking for the right words to say to Cheryl.

“I wanted to thank you again for the invitation, Cheryl. It means a lot to me” Rose explained to the redhead but all Cheryl did was laugh as the two of them stood in the doorway, once again holding hands.  
“It is just natural to invite you over after everything you did for me, Rose. You are one of the best people I have encountered in a long time and you like me for who I am . If anyone here has to be thankful, that would be me” Cheryl explained and Rose could feel herself blush once again and was about to say something when another female voice suddenly interrupted them.  
“So here she finally is. The girl that makes my Cheryl smile even in her darkest times” the older woman said, causing Rose to turn her attention to her and smile as she looked at the lady in the wheelchair.  
“That must be me then” she laughed and ran her finger through her long hair before walking towards Rose Blossom who still smiled at her.  
“Thank you for welcoming me, Mrs. Blossom” she continued but the other woman only laughed as Cheryl watched them from the doorframe.  
“Oh please dear, call me Nana Rose” the older woman replied and Rose blushed once again as she looked at Nana Rose, realizing that this woman in front of her was also a witch and, other than Cheryl, probably fully aware of this fact and her powers.

“And besides that, it’s always a pleasure to meet a young woman who shares the same name as I do. But darling, what was your family name again? My dear Cheryl told me before but I forgot it” she explained and smiled softly as Rose sat down on the red couch next to Cheryl.  
“My family name is Farewell. We have lived in Greendale, on the other side of the Sweetwater River for many generations but we needed a new start after my father left the family, so we decided to move to Riverdale” Rose explained and Nana Rose nodded but at the same time the witch saw something spark up in the good eye of the older witch.  
She wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was, but something about it made a shiver run down Rose spine as she still smiled, waiting for an answer.  
“I think I heard this name before, back when I myself was a young woman like you. And I must say, you remind me of someone, my dear. Those dark eyes and your face… you look just like her” the oldest Blossom explained and Rose felt like her blood was freezing in her veins as she realized who Nana Rose was talking about.  
She was talking about Ruby Farewell, her own grandmother.

The two women knew each other. Probably better than Ruby let her family believe at first.

-

The remaining afternoon was beautiful. Rose and Cheryl drank tea with Nana Rose and talked about many things before Cheryl decided to show Rose Thornhill and the big gardens surrounding the house.  
Rose herself was fascinated by all of this but still felt like there was something dark about this place that she could not really describe, no matter how hard she tried. She felt like she was being watched by something dark and heavy, no matter where she went on this estate, it was always following her and Cheryl.  
Even though the young witch tried to act like she didn’t notice it, the constant shivers that were running down her spine and the fact that she was constantly looking behind herself showed Cheryl that there was something wrong with the other girl, so she carefully grabbed her hand and smiled.  
“Don’t be scared Rose. There is nothing to be scared of. It’s just the old maple trees whispering in the wind and the spirits of my ancestors watching over us” the red haired girl tried to reassure her but for some reason her words only planted another idea in Rose’ mind, an idea that was pretty unsettling by itself.  
Restless spirits.

And yet, she decided to ignore all those bad feelings and focus on the good one coming from within, the one that was caused by Cheryl holding her hand. Because right now that was the only thing that mattered for Rose.  
She was with Cheryl.

“I wanted to ask you something” Rose suddenly said, causing Cheryl to stop in her ways and look at her, tilting her head slightly and causing the red locks to fall in front her beautiful face as her smile turned into a rather questioning look.  
“Of course, go ahead and ask my pretty flower” she replied, smiling once again as Rose blushed because of the sudden nickname from the other girl.  
“I know it might sound weird but…. do you really feel safe and welcome here? I can tell that your Nana loves you with all her heart but something about this place just feels very off for me. And your parents… I know I only met them once, at the funeral of your brother but…. I don’t know. I don’t like them...” Rose explained, the words basically falling from her mouth and the witch felt like she was tripping over them but for some reason she wasn’t able to stop talking.  
That was until Cheryl suddenly put her finger onto her lips and smiled.  
“Shhh, Rose. Let’s talk about this later okay?” was all the redhead said and the other witch nodded, feeling like this was the only answer she needed to hear right now to reassure her in what she already thought.

There was something wrong with this place and the Blossom family.

-

 

Thornhill was different and yet interesting, Rose thought to herself as the three women sat down that evening in order to have dinner together. Cheryl was still telling stories about her family, especially about her brother and her, but Rose enjoyed listening to her, feeling like she was able to see the true Cheryl that was hidden underneath this strong facade made up of cold and bitterness.  
She was able to see a girl that was actually very loving and caring, a girl that was not afraid to stand her ground in front of others and most and for all, a girl that just wanted to be loved for what and who she was.  
And maybe, just maybe, Rose was the person for that.

The young witch was still watching the red haired girl when suddenly a question popped into her head, causing her to almost drop her spoon into the soup in front of her.  
“Sorry” was aöll she could say as she quickly picked her spoon back up before looking at Nana Rose and smiling softly.  
“Nana Rose, I wanted to ask you something. You said you heard my family name before. Could you tell me more about it?” she carefully asked, the smile still on her lips, causing the older witch to put her spoon down and sigh a little.  
“I could but I barely remember anything about her. I only remember that shé was younger than me and that we used to be friends until something caused us to fall out with each other. It was horrible” she explained and Rose nodded, finally starting to understand things and deciding that she needed to talk to her grandmother once again to find out the full truth about her and Rose Blossom.

And so the dinner with the three witches continued rather silent until Cheryl decided to speak up once again.  
“After we are done with dinner… do we wanna go into my room and get ready for the night? I have something for you” the redhead admitted, blushing slightly and Rose nodded, also blushing.  
After the two girls were done with dinner they went upstairs to the bedroom of Cheryl where Rose felt like she was more than just speechless upon seeing it, feeling like she was inside the bedroom of a literal princess.  
But at the same time she was still fully aware that this was the bedroom of Cheryl Blossom, shown by all the red inside the room and the pure elegance it exhaled.  
“Wow” was all the young witch was able to say as she looked around the room and heard Cheryl laugh a little, causing her to stop and look at the girl with the red hair, who looked at her and smiled.

The look on Cheryl’s face was loving and made it appear like Rose was the most beautiful being she has ever seen in her entire life. And in a way, she kinda was.   
She was the purest soul Cheryl had encountered in this town in a really long time and the Blossom girl felt like there was something special about that girl in front of her that made her different from the others.  
The two of them were really different and yet so similar.


End file.
